Sasuke Sarutobi
|previous affiliation= |occupation=Magic Council Member |previous occupation= |team= |partner=None |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status= Single |alias= Alive |magic= Arc of Apotheosis }} Sarutobi Sasuke (猿飛佐助, Sarutobi Sasuke) is a S-class Mage who is a member of the . Appearance Sasuke is a tall light-skinned man with and gray eyes and light-blond hair. His hair is messy with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He always wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a bucket hat that usually shadows his eye. He also wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. Sasuke has also been known to carry a cane with him which he often uses to direct his magic. Personality On the surface, Sasuke displays an immature and seemingly cold and dispassionate sort of personality. He is slightly stubborn and very strong-willed, frequently letting his unwavering vindictiveness get the better of him. As he hardly ever speaks to anyone, he has earned the reputation of being arrogant and aloof, something that fits in well with most people's perception of a stereotypical spoilt princeling. He can at times appear somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy. He has a strong sense of hostility towards figures of authority, which is highly ironic considering his current position on the Magic Council. He has hardly any desire to follow orders with which he disagrees, making others think of him as something of a loose cannon. Sasuke is also an incurably sarcastic cynic, someone who is almost happy to bluntly and sometimes harshly shatter a person's beliefs, be it their views on what is good and bad, or simply their own self-importance. But despite these apparent flaws, Sasuke has started to display a deeper nature which possesses some minute amounts of kindness as well. His encounter with a female Mage who died trying to save his life has had a great impact on his life. He was greatly perplexed by her nature and personality which made her stand out from almost anyone he had met till then. He was surprised to see that she seemed to be greatly moved by true suffering of others and was sympathetic towards other's pain. This perplexed him greatly as he just couldn't see himself caring for anyone else so effortlessly. This sense of not knowing why he had been saved, why he was still alive greatly troubled him. Being unable to decipher any logical reason behind her actions, he has since decided to take up other avenues to find out her motives. As a result he has been trying to see how her life was lived. He has thus set out on a quest to try and find out all what he can about her. He hopes that one day by understanding her he might get some insight into the way she thought, understand what drove her to throw away her own life to save him. Going to such great lengths to find an answer is a result of his highly inquisitive nature. Though he has only just started down this path he has already witnessed things which have slowly started to force him to question his beliefs. He is greatly intrigued by the resolve in people's hearts which makes them push themselves and achieve things well beyond their limits. Though not one to generally give advice, on the rare occasions that he does give out advice, it is often tempered with brusque criticism. This is because he does not believe in honey coating anything for someone's benefit. Such kindness is still a thing unknown to him. It is due to this that he is very frank and outspoken and will say what is on his mind even if he is being disrespectful. He ignores the use of honorifics and calls people by their name irrespective of their power and stature. Another characteristic that counter-balances his flaws is that Sasuke is a "man of honor". He will never do anything he thinks is not the honorable thing to do. When it comes to fighting, Sasuke has a complex sense of honor; he is known to hold grudges and will seek to exact revenge upon his opponents for their past actions. He believes that a battle between two people is as intimate an interaction as any and as such a fight should be treated with the respect it deserves. One should not get into a battle with someone unless he is willing to see the fight to the end. He is loathe to loosing but is unwilling to win by cheating. He is of the belief that if one cannot win a fight purely on the basis of their wits and strength then a victory will not hold any value. He believes in giving his opponents a chance to earn an honorable defeat. As such he will not use any more of his power than is required to win a battle. The fact that he is quite perceptive and surprisingly observant along with being a capable analyst works to his advantage. He can easily comprehend the difference in strength between him and his opponent and will fight accordingly. This nature of his to hold back in a fight makes others wrongly label him as arrogant. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia *He is named after Sarutobi Sasuke, a famous ninja from Japanese folklore. Category:Magic Council Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Human